the next generation
by hockeychick1254
Summary: follow the gangs children as they follow their parents foot steps into the new directions rated m for swearing and later on chapters
1. Chapter 1

The glee's next generation ( I am sorry but Sam, Mercedes, sugar and Rory will not be in the story, maybe Mercedes and Sam will be later on but there are just to many characters

The Puckermans

Rachel- is a Broadway star and has won many Grammy's and Tony's she is married to the one and Only Noah Puckerman, They got together in a weird way it was two years after Rachel and Finn broke up and Puck came to new York to expand his pool cleaning business, and the two started talking and got together within weeks

Noah (Puck)- Owns the best Poll cleaning Businesses in the whole of the united states, and is married to the most famous Broadway performers, though because of pucks pool cleaning business they had relocate themselves to the place where it all began Lima, Ohio where they started their family

Cody Daniel Puckerman is the second eldest, but he is more like his mother he has the ambition to get to where he wants to go he wants to follow his mother's footsteps and get onto Broadway, his father showed him how to play the guitar when he was the young age of 5 his has his father looks and bulky build but there is one thing that Cody is not like his father in, he is gay. He is in his junior year

Indiana Faye Puckerman is the eldest of the Puckerman children she is a badass just like her dad but on the inside she has a heart of gold and shows her caring side every now and again to her younger siblings she is in her Sophomore year at McKinley High and rules the school, she has the lungs of her mother, everybody refers to her as Indi only when she is In trouble her full name is used which is quite often.

The Abrams

Brittany- is a professional dancer and has danced all over the world for the biggest stars but has retired as she had missed her kids and her husband she now is the boss for a very big dance studio but like the Puckermans moved down to lima because of her job

Artie- is a director he has directed movies to TV shows to live performances he is very big in the film world, he went under surgery to get his legs unparalysed and now he can walk and when Brittany had to go back to Lima he didn't even think twice about it but followed her back and now works on small low budget films

Connor Zachary Abrams is the second eldest and has his father's killer voice though he dances like Uncle Finn but his intelligence and killer voice make up for his dance moves Connor is in his junior year.

Kelly Santana Abrams is the eldest child of Brittany and Artie she has her mother's dance moves and her father's killer voice, though she was born with dyslexia so her grades are not what they should she is a sophomore and is with her three best friends on the cheerio's

The Chang's

Tina- works as a talent agent and has signed some of the biggest stars in the music industry and is the most want able agent in the new York.

Mike- Works alongside Brittany they have a partnership she is boss he is second in charge so of course when Brittany had to go back to lima Mike and Tina followed

Tai Cohen Chang is the eldest child and is an awesome dance but like his dad is in the average section of his singing voice he occasionally help his dad and Aunt Brittany out at the dance studio. He is in his junior year

Cho Celeste Chang is in her sophomore year and has the most amazing voice just like her mother's unlike her mother's fake stutter Cho has a real stutter, but she is trying to stop the only time she doesn't have a stutter is when she is singing

The Hudson's

Santana- is a famous singer; she has won Grammy's, Tony's, and Ammy's but she and Finn wanted to start a family and the new the exact place where they wanted to start their family lima, Ohio

Finn- is a famous football player, but had to go into a retirement because he busted up his knee he is now a football recruiter.

Seth Christopher Hudson is the eldest child he has a heart of gold with a badass reputation the amount of times Santana and Finn had to be called to the principal's office, he had a killer voice and was is an awesome drummer. He also plays football he is a junior

Veronica Brittany Hudson (Ronnie) was just like her mother narky, Sarcastic, But she had the most amazing raspy singing voice and just like her brother Santana and Finn had to be called to the Principal's office multiple times. She is a sophomore

Quinn- graduated from law school and now is the best lawyer that anyone can ask for she the relocated to Lima where she met up with her now husband Joe

Joe- stayed in Lima he now works at a catholic school as a music teacher and he is happy with his job and his life.

Jason Frances Hart is a junior and believes in Jesus and believes that sex before marriage is really important, how knows how to play guitar and piano and has a rocking voice.

Claire Beth Hart is the complete opposite of her brother she doesn't care about faith she is also not a virgin, though the one thing she does have in common with her brother is that he voice and her guitar playing is really good. She is sophomore

The Hummel-Andersons

Kurt- is fashion icon and he sells the most fashionable clothing he has stores set up all over America and has his own fashion line

Blaine- is a very famous actor but him and Kurt settled down in Lima like Santana and Finn to start a family and get away from all the chaos in New York

Patrick Cooper Hummel-Anderson wants to become an Actor just like Daddy B and be really famous in the acting world and then try and peruse a dream in the singing career he is a junior

Cassandra Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson is the eldest and is a sophomore she has both fathers voices in her, and she also wants to follow daddy K footsteps to become a Broadway star and become famous

Younger siblings

Adam Puckerman (Age 7)

Georgia Puckerman (Age 5)

Bridget Abrams (Age 8)

Andrew Abrams (Age 6)

Sanjay (Age 9)

Dylan Hudson (Age 3)

Mackenzie Hudson (Age 4 moths)

Faith Hart (Age 4)

Ben Hummel-Anderson (Age 9)


	2. The Hudson household

The Hudson household

Everybody was still asleep except for Santana who was up with her 4 month old baby girl Mackenzie try to fall back to sleep for another 1 hour or so, Mackenzie was beginning to get impatient which made her start crying , she has tried everything from stroking the baby's back to lightly bouncing up and down but nothing would work. She jumped when she heard Finn's voice.

Finn: why don't we try singing to her?

Santana: Ok I guess we could give it a try

Finn: What song?

Santana: Um….I'll stand by you?

Finn: yeah (smiles and starts singing)

**Finn:**

**Oh, why you look so sad?**

**Tears are in your eyes**

**Come on and come to me now**

**Don't be ashamed to cry**

**Let me see you through**

**'Cause I've seen the dark side too**

**When the night falls on you**

**You don't know what to do**

**Nothing' you confess, could make me love you less**

**I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you**

**Won't let anybody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Santana: **

**So, if you're mad, get mad**

**Don't hold it all inside**

**Come on and talk to me now**

**Hey, what you got to hide?**

**I get angry too**

**Well I'm a lot like you**

**When you're standing at the crossroads**

**And don't know which path to choose**

**Let me come along**

**'Cause even if you're wrong**

**Finn + Santana:**

**I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you**

**(From: .net)**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Take me in, into your darkest hour**

**And I'll never desert you**

**I'll stand by you**

**And when, when the night falls on you, baby**

**You're feelin' all alone**

**You won't be on your own**

**I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Take me in, into your darkest hour**

**And I'll never desert you**

**I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Yeah**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**No, no, no, no, no**

**Take me in, into your darkest hour**

**And I'll never desert you**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

The two proud parents loom at their little girl and smile when they see she is slowly drifting off to sleep

Finn: She looks like you when you are sleeping

Santana: you watch me sleep? (She puts Mackenzie back into her crib where she is sleeping soundly)

Finn: Totally you look sexy why you are sleeping (he grabs her by the waist from behind and leans down and kisses her neck

Santana: I have to get the kids up for school (she takes Finn's hands off of her waist an walks out of the room and debates which child she will be getting up first, she goes to Seth's room first because he would be easier than his sister, she tip toes to her son's room and opens it quietly

Santana: Mijo time to get up

Seth: (Looks up at his mother still half asleep) Hey mami can I have 5 more minutes

Santana: Sorry baby but it's your first day back you don't want to be late. And dad has breakfast cooking…now wish me luck on waking up your sister

Seth: ha-ha good luck

Santana walks to her daughters room and opens the really loudly

Santana: RISE AND SHINE MIJA FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL YOUR DAD HAS BREAKFAST GOING!

Ronnie: (gets the fright of her life and falls out of bed) MAMI! Go away

Ronnie gets back into bed and falls asleep again Santana is only left with one option…ICE, Santana walks downstairs into the garage get the bucket goes to the freezer and fills the bucket with ice she then walks back inside and past her husband and youngest son whom she kisses on the head and carries on what she is doing

Finn to Dylan: your sister is in for a rude awaking

Santana makes her way over to her eldest daughter and tips the ice over her

Santana: downstairs in 30 seconds( she then leaves the room)


End file.
